Emma Ross
Emelia Chelsea Ross, also known as Emma Ross, was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family. Emma is also the oldest child. She is currently 15-years of age and is in 10th grade. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History In the first episode, we met her as the girly, pretty and oldest kid in the Ross family, as well as a straight A student, very studious and hardworking. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister, Zuri Ross gets it from. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. Description She has long, blonde, straight hair and brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Jessie Prescott (Season 1-Present; Nanny) Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister.Emma is mostly loves her self she and Jessie are like sisters she always let Jessie know when something is up and when she needs her so that Jessie will be there...They are the closets in the family mostly is because they are nearly much same age they are that close to each other. Luke Ross (2004-Present; Brother) Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Sometimes Emma helps Luke. For example in Pain in the Rear Window when Luke is injured, Emma helps him. Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Brother) Emma's second younger brother.They fight occasionally, but get along most of the time. Zuri Ross (2004:Present;Younger Sister) Emma is Zuri's eldest sister. They have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her web cast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also let's Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott. Caleb Shannon (2013-2014 Possible Ex-Boyfriend) Emma met Caleb in G.I. Jessie. Caleb's older sister Darla and Emma's nanny Jessie are enemies. When Jessie said she was going back to New York, Emma ran away with Caleb and Jessie had to find them with the help of Emma's siblings. Emma and Caleb have probebly broken up. Trivia *The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel". *Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. *Emma revealed she has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *Emma is the only Ross child to not appear in every episode. (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies) *In an alternate future, Emma apparently discovers time travel and has her face carved to replace the Statue of Liberty's (The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day) *She and Zuri were upset - even crying, when Jessie and Tony broke up, showing she is a strong Tessie shipper. (Break-Up and Shape-Up) *Emma is a fan of One Direction and Austin Moon. (She had a dream about 1D in Quitting Cold Koala, fan of Austin Moon (shown) in Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year) *She is possibly dating Caleb, but it's unlikely (Darla's brother) *In Season Three's third episode, when Tony leaves the building to help someone, she talks about him, possibly hinting a crush. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Emma Category:Female Characters